The Fall of Five
by IsabellaIDLP
Summary: This is a continuation of "The Rise of Nine." Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this ideas. I'm writing what i would like to be the continuation of the story. Hope you'll like it. Please write reviews if you like it/ dislike it. :) NOTE: Eight&Marina are having come and goes. Will they end up together? Who will John pick between Sarah and Six? See for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION- THE FALL OF FIVE**

**Hey! This is my first Fanfic and i have got written the first 10 chapters, but i'm uploading the first ones to see how it goes. If you want me to upload more new chapters, write it in the reviews section below. Hope you like my first chapter. Note: Six and John are going to have a new encounter in chapter 2. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

FOUR/JOHN'S POV

We get out of the military base seeing no one around. Having to kill a few Mogadorians in the way, I feel like it is barely nothing after the massive fight that still lies inconcluded. Having said no words, What I think we will do after getting out of here is get out of this place and go somewhere hide.

I thought we were far stronger than Setrákus Ra. I was so wrong. We have to prepare for real. It is nothing compared to Henri's trainings in the snow at our house in Paradise. On the road, I might bring Nine the idea of dropping off Sarah at her home with her parents at Paradise. I want her safe. As much as I wish to stay with her and be with her all day, I don't want her unprotected. I don't want her to be in a fight that doesn't involve her. Only the thought of Sarah dying because of me is excrutiating.

I am walking beside her and Nine, BK sniffing the zone, back to his form of a beagle, to make sure no one's around. It is strange. How come no one is here were there should probably be 400 Mogs chasing after us? I think that the reason Setrákus Ra and the other ones left is because he saw we had our legacies back and we could beat him to death then. I doubt that, but I still have the adrenaline coursing through my body and the happinness I feel of getting out of there alive.

Six is walking behind with Number ten, eight and Marina. I can't believe we are all together. Well, nearly. We still have to get number 5. I am overwhelmed by seeing all of us together, so fast, so unexpectedly fine. We have to learn to work as a team, in order to beat Setrákus Ra and return to Lorien. Oh, how I miss that place. We run through a few more tunnels when we see a blinding light ahead of us. I adjust my vision once more and we are stepping in front of the door I kicked out earlier, we found the way out.

* * *

MARINA/ SEVEN'S POV

I can't believe we made it out. All of what's happened since I left Spain, is incredible. I want to tell Adelina everything if she was here. Would she be proud of me? Should she feel guilty that she didn't teach me neither train me through the past years? I will never know, but deep inside I forgive her for all I've missed, and when we get back to Lorien, one day, I will somehow take Adelina with me. It was not her fault loosing her faith. At the last minute she came back after all those years, and that's what I take in. If she would have lived, she would be catching up on all she missed teaching.

I glance over at Eight and Ella as they are walking beside me behind Nine, John and Sarah. Six has taken over beside the Chimæra at the front. I don't know what to say to Eight if he asks me about what up with that kiss. I want to tell him that I like him, a lot. But I'm afraid of his answers. I'm afraid he'd tell me that he doesn't like me in return. I am just proud and embarassed and happy and excited about what I did. What will go on next? I don't know. Let's see what happens.

"That was BADASS man! I waited for this moment my entire life! We have to get and party dude!" I hear Nine yell out in excitement. "Chill Nine, we are all exhausted and covered with ash and in the middle of the desert and you are just too damn excited." Four says.

I giggle. I am just watching the show. I love to see John and Nine argue, they are just so different but the same. It is funny watching them argue. Eight also laughs silently. When he looks at me, I blush. I just can't bear to see him. I'm just embarassed.

"Are you okay Marina? You look nervous. Do you still have it from the fight?" "Em, no Ella, it's okay. I'm just gathering up my thoughts. So much has happened since Adelina…" I can't talk anymore. I just can't bring up the picture of Adelina dying. I miss her so much. "Hush, it's okay Marina, don't talk about her if you don't want to. I understand." Her words comfort me. She is so relaxed and so thoughtfull that sometimes she passes it through me when we talk. I love Ella, she is such a caring friend.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! More is coming up! Write a review if you want to leave any comments. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- THE FALL OF FIVE FANFIC**

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Note: Want to leave any comments? Write a review.**

* * *

SIX'S POV

We reach a road and see a beige car parked at the edge. It's worn out, and looks abandoned. It's a large car big enough for everyone to fit in. I wonder if Eight, or Nine could help repair it.

"Does any of you know how to repair a car?" I say. "Yeah, I think I can make it work if I see the problem." John responds to me. I am happy to see him again. I just don't feel it's time to talk about that kiss we had with Sarah being here. John slides below the car and twitches a few things. He punches one metal side sticking out of the bottom and puts it in place. He finds a key on the passenger seat and switches on the car. Miracously, the engine starts to work. The car must not have been here for too long. We all jump in and Nine drives off.

After two or three hours of sleeping, I open my eyes. Almost everyone is asleep. We had to get some rest after the fight we had. We have to move fast and hide anywhere. Eight said earlier we couldn't Teleport because it was too risky to get separated. I agree with him. Ella flutters her eyes open and smiles at me. She yawns and stretches and sits into place.

"Six, I am so happy to see you. I worried when you were not with us when we teleported." She tells me. "Shhh… Eight, John, Sarah, and Marina are sleeping" I whisper. It is then when she starts to talk to me, but in another way. She is using telepathy.

_How are you feeling? Where do you think we're going to hide or do after this? Do you think we can go get number 5 first? _ I look to her with a smile, and then respond back.

_I am feeling fine. I needed that rest. I think we should hide and stay in a safe place meanwhile. After we figure things up, we can go looking for five. _She nods.

* * *

JOHN/FOUR'S POV

I wake. I look out the window and all I see is sand. I turn to the back seats and see Sarah, and then Eight and Marina sleeping. I see Six looking at Ella, and they are exchanging smiles. I wonder what they're planning. Nine's eyes are stuck on the road but I see his bored and tired expression. Suddenly, he speeds the car and then stops it. We all bounce forward and jump off our seats. Suddenly everyone is up and questioning what happened. Nine starts to laugh and tells us, "EVERYONE GET UP! This isn't a holiday trip. Guys, we are on the run and everyone is asleep. What's that about? When we get someplace THEN you'll sleep. Man, I can't stand it anymore, we gotta celebrate for scaring the shit out of that coward mog leader! Everybody stays awake until they're lying in a bed. Now sit up and enjoy the ride!" Six turns at him and rolls her eyes at him. I bet she can't stand the excitement Nine has. Sarah wakes up and yawns and stretches as well as the other guys. They all look at Nine with why-did-you-wake-me-up-like-that faces. Nine looks at them and smiles wickedly. He turns on the radio.

"Anyone volunteers to tell their story? I'm eager to know where you all have been. I have been waiting for this moment all my life." Nine says happily. "Well, I could start." Number ten says. "Okay Ella, start talkin'" Eight responds.

* * *

MARINA/SEVEN'S POV

We stop at a motel in Texas. It is night and Nine has been driving all day. He looks exhausted but he still has excitement on his eyes. He is very energetic. Six, Eight, Ella, John, and me are too tired to even stand out of the car. Nine asks for the biggest room and the man behind the counter in th lobby gives him a key.

When we enter the room it is the size that I expected it to be. There are 4 beds, and 2 couches. They all look scruffy, worn out and a little dirty but we are all happy to stop somewhere. The walls are brown, and there are some dirty patches on some sides of it. Sarah looks at the room with a disgusted expression. I don't blame her. It isn't a suite at a 5 star hotel. I peek at the bathroom and it is tiny but is unexpectedly clean. All I want is to shower and sleep. Tomorrow we can go to another place that isn't this scruffy motel room. Nine approaches Six and tells her, "Up ready for a shower babe?" He winks at her. "Back off you moron, I can throw you across that wall in any second" She looks at him with ferocious eyes.

Sarah is the first to shower. We give her the preference because she has to be way more tired than us. And hungry. And in pain. I later heal all of her wounds as well as the others. John helps me to heal the others too. The chiamæra falls fast asleep in the floor. Everyone orders something to eat and when we are all done we go to bed. At the first bed Ella sleeps, then in the other one I sleep. At the bed that is at the middle of the room and is a little bigger sleeps Sarah and John together. They look cute. I hope someday I can fall deeply in love like that. Six sleeps in the 4th bed and eight and nine sleep in the couches. We all fall asleep very fast.

* * *

SIX'S POV

I wake up with the sound of a knock on the door. I look around and see everyone is asleep but John is missing. I start to worry. He just can't take off and put himself in danger. I walk in front of the door and peek through the hole. It is blurred. I can't see who it is. I grab the red staff Nine had equiped in the fight and spin it. It turns to black and little blades sprint out of it. I charge at the door and slam it open. I am ready to throw it whoever it is at the door but by surprise, John is standing there, looking at me. I am about to scream at him for scaring me like that but I stop and glance at him for a moment. He is shirtless. He is in his yesterday jeans and converse. His six-pack shows and his fit muscles from his arms look incredible. I forgot what I was about to say. I never saw him like this. He takes a step forward and says to me, "I went out for a run and check the perimeter with BK. Everything is clear. When everyone wakes we have to go to another place, just in case. Are you fine? You look struck."

I gather up my thoughts and wash them off. I'm not supposed to think like that. Sarah's here. She is with him. I can't think that way. "Yeah I'm ok. Get a shower and I'll wake everyone."

Marina, Ella and me are all ready to go. They have all the chests already gathered and placed. Nine and Eight are still gettting ready. Sarah is lying in bed still sleeping. I understand she's human and she doesn't have the vitality we do but she can't stay resting like sleeping beauty. She has to adjust. Waking her up, I tell her she must go home with her parents and she'll be more safe there. We have to drop her off there. When everybody get reaady to leave, we all jump into the car and just as Nine is able to turn the car up, he says,

"Guys, we'll stop at a gas station and fill up the tank. Then, we'll go to a parking lot, park the car and discuss about where we're going, does everybody agree with that?" Everyone agrees and we go.

When we are at the parking lot, Nine starts to talk. "Okay buddies. We are now going to discuss our plans. So, were are we going?" "I think the better plan would be to drop off Sarah at Ohio to leave her safe and then go to a place where no one can find us and figure it all out." I say, serious with my decision. John agrees with me. Sarah blurts out, "I don't want to go. I want to stay with John." Marina comforts her and tells her it's better for her to go and stay safe. John says to her he would prefer to keep her safe. Sarah understands and leans back in her seat, disappointed. Eight agrees with the plan. Nine says, "Yes, that sounds like it. I like the plan. We'll drop Sarah off and we will figure out the rest later."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you want more chapters to come up- Let me know! **

**Isabella**


	3. Chapter 3- Heartbroken

**Hey! So, i read your reviews. I didn't think there were so much John/Sarah fans here. I am sorry to tell you that this chapter is going to disappoint you, and is rather short. Sarah is going to be away for a while- But don't pout, she'll appear again. You'll be happy. I promise. In the meantime, Let's see what happens. **

**Thanks for your reviews! If you want to comment again or ask for something- REVIEW. :) I'm more than pleased that you like my story. I'll keep uploading chapters when i have the time. **

**Read on!**

* * *

Days have passed from motel to motel rooms around the states. We have been driving for so long it is making me dizzy. The only thing that amazes me Is the changing landscapes as we go through the country. They are stunning, but indeed nothing compared to Lorien. As Nine says, Lorien is the most beautiful planet on the whole universe. We have to return.

As the days go by I start thinking about the Mog's next move. I think they are resting and healing and regrouping, renumbering and preparing for what's to come. If we hide well, we will be able to train and be able to work in a team and have time to figure it all out. We just can't let the Mogadorians find us. Yet.

* * *

We stop at Sarah's house in Ohio. As I walk her into the porch and then to the front door, she leans and says,

"John, if I ever see you again, I will still love you. No matter what happens. But I have thought and concluded that our lives being different I don't see a future. I want peace and I want to find a guy and marry, make a life out of it. I do not think is possible with you and me. I really do love you, but I can' t do this anymore. I just want a normal life."

My world stops. All of a sudden I stop breathing. I understand and know this would come to an end. I knew one day I was to return to Lorien and I would never see Sarah again. I knew it. I just can't accept it.

"John, I think it is time to let you go. I know this is not going to work…"

Tears run down her blue eyes. I watch her trail off her voice and start to sob. I hug her and kiss her lips. Then I press my forehead against hers and whisper,

"I will always love you too, no matter what. I hope you find a guy who makes you happy. I'm sorry to involve you in all of this in the first place Sarah, and I'll never forget you."

She looks at me and opens her house's door. She glances at me for a moment with sad eyes and I look at her the same way. "Goodbye John." "Goodbye Sarah." She closes the door. As soon as she does it my lungs also close. The sadness is so big it does not let me breathe. I decide to turn and get inside the car. I just want to cry. I let a tear run down my face. I wipe it out and seat firm. _Don't cry. Don't cry. _I just keep telling myself.

Everyone is silent. Ella is taking John's hand. Eight snaps "Um… so were are we heading?" "I've got an idea. We can go to my apartment at Chicago. I have got training things and it's enourmous. We can go there." Nine responds.

"Yes, that sounds good. I agree with you." Everyone nods and we head into the driveway.

We stop at another motel room in the way. John asks for 6 rooms for each one of us and give us each one a key. When I am at the door of my own room, I glance over at Eight. He is just in the room beside mine. I blush as I unlock my door and enter. I just can't remember that kiss. I just know Eight doesn't like me and I would be so embarassed and disappointed if it was just confirmed. I gave him that kiss at the fight because I thought I would die there. I didn't. So now, I have to deal with that too apart from the fact that we are being chased by an army of Mogadorians.

I take a shower and crawl into my bed. Its mattress is made of sponge and the pillows too. It's not the more comfortable thing but it is better than nothing. The walls are painted of pale yellow and it has a few scratches and some paint is ripping out from the walls. It isn't a beautiful view. I look over at a window and see a stagnated pool with brown leafs covering it. The motel is not in a very good state. I try to sleep but can't. The excitement is still coursing through my body. I wanted to fight back and kill Setrákus Ra with all my might. But I couldn't. We are unprepared and we have a lot of training to do. When I'm calming down, there's a knock on the door.

My heart stops. Have they come for us? How did they find us? What have they done to the others? My non-stopping thoughts come to my mind in a flash as I still hear a knock. It's quiet and not desperate. I have to calm myself down. It might be the others.

"Marina? Are you there? I have to talk to you!" It is Eight. I hoped this moment wouldn't happen, but it did. I just have to face it. My heart is racing so fast I feel as if it could explode on my chest. What does he want? Why does he want to talk to me? Could it be something else than that kiss? I hope so.

"It's me, Eight. I really want to talk to you Marina." He says behind the door. I step forward and open it. At this moment I really think I'm going to faint form the high pumping of my blood.


	4. Chapter 4-Night Sky

MARINA'S POV

"Marina. Were you sleeping? I did not want to disturb you." "em… No, no it's fine I was just lying in my bed. I wasn't sleeping yet." I respond to him rather nervously.

"Oh, okay. I couldn't sleep. I have to talk to you about something." I know it's about the kiss. I just know it.

"Yeah, fine, come in."

* * *

"Marina, I have to tell you that I don't know why you kissed me at the fight. I came over to you to talk about it because I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Has eight just said _he couldn't stop thinking about it_? I didn't expect that answer at all.

"Eight I thought I would never see you again. I just -." I trail off. I can't believe what I said. Out of the nerve attack I'm having right now I managed to take a few words out of my mouth. I wait for his answer, now my heart sinking into my body.

He kisses me, hard. He looks at me in the eyes and says, "Does that respond to your question? I look at him wide-eyed. This is so much better than what I thought would happen. I can't take the words out of my mouth. They just can't come. I kiss him back.

I hear a click and the door opens. Nine is standing ther awed but it turns into an ear-to-ear grin. He narrows his eyes in amusement and Eight and me immediately stop and look over at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was just going to ask for a towel." He looks at us still wearing his enormous grin. I just feel so embarassed. Eight looks just like me. Startled.

* * *

JOHN'S POV

I am in my room looking at the ceiling lying in my bed. The grief has gotten much bigger. I can't believe she broke up with me. I know she loves me and I love her in return, but I can't pick up the thought that that _we_ she and I shared wasn't going to last for too long. I laugh in disbelief at the thought. My first heartbreak.

We are in the middle of a war with evil beings that want us all dead. All they can think about is fighting for something they will end up destroying themselves. They wanted to have Lorien in desperate needs because they destroyed the very last bit of their planet. They killed my parents. Henri. My people. One day I want to give them back that. I want them to feel all the pain. Setrákus Ra is going to pay. I think back to Sarah. She deserves the best. She doesn't have to be tied up in the middle of an alien war and worrying about me. She deserves to be calm and happy with the people that can keep her safe and away from me. I want her unharmed. But, I still have Six. I feel a strong attraction to her. That instantly makes me feel worse. I love Sarah. I love Six too- but I love Sarah more.

She is knocking at the door. And shouting my name. By the way she is shouting, I can tell it's no good. I have no time to open the door because Six has just ripped of the door handle.

"John! We have to go now! There are Mogs in the lobby, they are asking if we are here. They have come look for us. We have to go." She says to me rather desperately but with a serious and commander voice- her usual.

We all sneak out into the back of the building to the parking lot. We have to pass through the front door to get out. Still- the Mogs are going to see us. We hear glass breaking when we see a dozen mogadorians charging towards us.

"GET INTO THE CAR!" I yell. They all run and make their ways to the van. I am deflecting cannons and bullets but I know I won't be able to do it for so long. I suddenly come up with a plan.

Six is beside me- invisible. I can sense the smell of her perfume and I whisper over at her.

"I have a plan. We make our way into the car and step inside. We rush towards the road until the mogs come chasing us. Then you turn and make the car invisible till we are not in sight. Got it?" Six nods. We lurch forward into the car and step in. Nine starts the engine and we speed into the road. Lucky us, there is a 3-way separation in the road. Six makes the car invisible and turn to the one in the right. The Mogadorians come toward us but I see from the back their confused faces. They can't see us.

"Wait- Mogs have might put a tracking device on the car. We've got to switch it off or get a new one." Six says. I suddenly remember that time Six had me looking for a bug below the car. Then we put the tracker in a truck that headed to Miami. That's it. We have to deviate them.

We speed off for 1 hour and there has been no sign of mogs since we left. We stop the car and everybody jumps off to search for any bugs. There were 3 of them. For our luck, a few cars pass by and we are able to put 1 device into each one- they'll think we have separated. We stop a large black van in the middle of the road and a blonde, fat and bearded man with a suit lowers the windows.

"Is there anything you need?" he says with a kind voice. We have to switch cars just in case. "We need to change cars- bad people are following us." Ella says, having turned herself into a 4-year-old. The man looks over at us and thinks about it for a moment, seeing our van- not much of a difference. Nine talks to him for a moment and he does anything to help. We thank him but soon enough we know that Nine gave him 400 hundred dollars from the packet of money he never leaves aside.

We stride off into the road in the new fancy van we have stepped in. We are now definetly moving to Chicago. We have to train and prepare ourselves. We might have a lot of time to do that- if we stay hid.

* * *

SIX'S POV

We arrive at Chicago City. Nine guides us to the John Hancock center building, and we are soon in his penthouse. It is huge- The most luxurious place I have ever been to hide. Maybe we can stay here- maybe the 'stay hidden in plain sight' plan of Nine might work. I don't like how he jokes. He annoys me but sometimes his jokes are fun. How he jerks around with eight and seven might be a sign- they are onto something- but since the motel they haven't talked to each other in all the trip to here. It's strange. Nine shows us the way as he passes through the apartment, moving gracefully. He is excited to show us the place. I don't blame him- this is a movie star home. Well, I think we deserve it.

I glance over at John. He has got better and better and he has no longer got that sad puppy face. It makes me roll my eyes. There are such more important things to focus on right now. _We are in the middle of a war, dumbass John. You should be worrying about how to fight, not how to get over Sarah. _I think looking at him. Maybe I do feel a little jealous his so sad about her- I would like that grief for me if he and I had broke up. Marina is taking Ella's hand who walks as she wonders by, with her beautiful face staring with her brightened café eyes. Ella is so young and brave, and intelligent. I love that she's calm during the fights and she thinks better in times of pressure. I would like to be like her in many ways. But I'm myself and I like that more.

"Ok people, this is it. Pick your rooms and tomorrow we'll talk about our plans. Does anyone agree?" He says, in a host voice. I can tell he loves being one. But I don't like him being the head of the team. He must remember we are a team. I come up over to my room and shower. When I'm changed I sit up in my bed and then I lie down. I stare at the ceiling with a smile on my face. We have finally got some time together. The tracker devices will hold the Mogs and by the time they realize it they will have to look for us and it will take them a long time. Finally, we are calm for a while. And, for my happiness, Sarah and John broke up. I don't want to feel that way but I do. I have feelings for John and I didn't like Sarah very much. She has to return to her life, when she could get hurt by some fight it's not even hers. I decide to go to John's room to see how's he's going. But, i do feel a little guilt. I know John loves Sarah. I love John too- but not too much. Maybe i can help him get Sarah back when the war is over.

* * *

MARINA'S POV

I am showering in the room I picked. The hot water makes me relax and enjoy the moment. I don't have too much of this moments, so I take them as precious. When I'm finished, I change and decide to get something to eat. Ella is sitting with eight in the kitchen table eating pizza. They glance over at me and when I see eight I blush. The last time we talked was when Nine barged into my room and saw us kissing. When I remember that shivers run up and down my body. I never had this effect on anyone.

"Hey Marina! Want to eat some pizza?" Ella asks enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure." I manage to send a sweet smile towards her. I sit in front of Eight and beside Ella. As he heads up to glance at me, I lower my head and stare at another thing. But I can't bear it and glance over at him too. Then, our eyes lock into what seems and eternity.

"Hey… Marina, your pizza's ready. Here, have it." Ella interupts my reality. She gives me the plate and I start to eat. We eat in silence till Nine barges in into the kitchen.

"Hello, guys" He says with a funny grin. He looks as if he's cool with us sitting there but he can't hide the amusement on his face. I want to roll my eyes at this. Ella finishes up and says, "I'm going to my room. I am so tired after all the travelling." She goes and hugs me and Eight and smiles at Nine. They aren't so close yet.

"Sooo… did I ruin your romantic secret by discovering you kissing at the motel?" Nine says, smiling. It annoys me of how he likes to make other people feel awkward. I see that Eight flushes but I blush too. I don't say nothing but Eight responds. "Stop being such an asshole, Nine." He says. Nine laughs quietly and says "Okay, then, if it's like that." He is still smiling. He then jerks out of the room and leaves me and Eight alone.

The awkwardness is so big you can sense it while I breathe. We keep eating until I finish my pizza. I grab the plate and stand to wash it. While I'm doing that, I have the feeling Eight is looking at me. I don't turn around to see him because I'm avoiding eye contact with him. Then, when I'm finished, I go to my bedroom and wash my teeth. I sit in my bed and try to shake my nerves away. All of a sudden, Eight opens the door. Our eyes lock again and he speaks.

"Marina, I want to talk to you." I respond to him. "Me too, Eight, I think we should be just friends. Now it's not the time." I barely manage to say those words. My unconscious tells me _no! don't do that! Kiss him! _But I don't like the awkward between us and maybe he doesn't want to be with me after all. I see the disappointment on his eyes. He nods sadly but says,

"Okay. But, since we're _friends _only, I want you to come with me. I have to show you something." He is now wearing a shy smile, awaiting for my reaction.

* * *

JOHN/FOUR'S POV

I have taken a bath and I am still naked with a towel hanging around my hips. I have my clothes ready on the bed. I hear Six enter as she sees me and I see the shock on her face.

"I- I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to barge in like that. I'll come later." She says, nervous. I laugh at her reaction. I had never seen her like this- except the time in the motel room when I came back from running. Why is she nervous? I don't get it.

"No, it's fine. Wait here, I'll change." I say. When I'm dressed, I scoop out of the bathroom and find six looking out in the balcony, with her elbows resting on the metal railings. I smile. She looks so beautiful lying there, peacefully, enjoying the view. I catch up to her and see the night sky. The view is incredible. I glance up at the stars and wonder if one of them is Lorien. Then I turn my head to the side and see six smiling. I have never seen her smile, like this, so radiant. She turns her head too and we start to talk.

"Searching for Lorien?" She says, still wearing that smile.

"Yes. Why are you so happy? I have never seen you like this." I tell her, out of curiosity.

"We finally have some time to spend together. The mogs will not be here in some time. I say a month, maybe a little less." She says.

I see the sparks on her eyes. She can't hide the happiness. Me neither. "Yes, I love that we have some time together to spend. We are going to have fun training. I will beat nine this time." I say, fooling around.

Six arches a brow and smiles. _She_ will be the one that beats Nine. We spend a little more time talking about the days on Lorien and we try to make shapes with the stars. I am having a fresh new start. Six is amazing, and I know she understands me. I am starting to enjoy being with her a lot more. Suddenly, silence falls between us as we stare at each other. But BK enters. Six leans down to him and pets him. She starts to smile at him and hugging him. After that, we are back into the talking. _NOT A GOOD MOVE, BK_. I tell him in my mind. He responds; _You belong with Sarah_.

* * *

**I have seen you reviews about making longer POVs. I will make longer chapters too. I have made some moments for John & Six because i don't want to have Sarah in the story yet- but don't worry, she'll come back.**

**If you want me to upload more chapters- Review please! **

**If anyone is curious about how's Sarah's doing at her home in Ohio- Let me now. Perhaps i can put one part of the next chapter from her view. But don't forget to let me know. **

**Thanks! **

**Isabella**


	5. Chapter 5- Sunday Morning

**Hey! So- i'm fast uploading these chapters and i do not resist to wait when i've got them written. So- maybe the next chapter will be in a week or so because i've got to study for exams. Also- Anyone who likes ths story please follow me or follow this story, and if you have time- tell your friends or anyone to read it. Please. I want more reviews to improve my writing and be encouraged to write more also. This chapter has no action but the next will be very exciting. **

**If you have any questions or comments- Ask me ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Sarah's pov

I wake up. I've got dried tears in my face and tissues all around my bed. I quickly put them in the trash and wash my face. Yes, I cried yesterday. And the day before that. And he day before that.

It has only been a week since me and John broke up. I am back at my house in Ohio, boring as always, but I'm happy to see my mom and dad. They were so worried. I feel guilty that I forgot about them and did not worry about how sad they were. I want to tell them the truth, about my alien boyfriend, the FBI sending me off to New Mexico and letting me be tortured. I want to tell them. But I can't. I know they wouldn't believe me.

I want to go back to John. He's the only thing that makes me feel alive, aside from photography. I glance at the pictures I took of him. I've got them all pinned to my wall. Mom and Dad don't approve. They still think he's a terrorist and that he's kidnapped me all this time. I just have to go with it. I know I can't tell them. They would only drag more problems and John wouldn't be safe. These few days have been bad. It rained, and I stayed home looking at my albums and pictures. The only thing that keeps me standing is the thought of John.

I wonder where Sam is. I don't know but I've started to care about him. I did not pay attention to him at school but I think we could be very good friends. I wonder if he's dead. He doesn't deserve it. He is trying to help the Garde as much as I do but I can do nothing about it. I would only be dead weight. John left because he said he wanted me to be safe, but I'm only safe when I'm with him. I long for the day when the war is over, the Garde being able to beat that Mogadorian Leader that tortured me over and over again. I want him to come back and find me. No. I can't wait too much. I come up with an idea.

If I could train and become very good at fighting, I can go back to John and be able to take care of myself. I would be safe and happy with him, at his side. I decide to go ask my dad if he can put me in wreslting or martial arts or something like that.

He signed me up in those classes. He thinks it's a good idea for self defense and also put my brother. I think I am feeling better. My goal now is train, and find John, and fight with him. Yes, it's not my fight, but it's John's. I would do anything for him.

* * *

Six's POV

I get up. It's Sunday morning. I look at the clock. It's 7 am. I take a shower and put a gymnastic clothes we bought in the way here. I decide I would like to train up in the roof, discreetly, obviously. When I'm at the kitchen, I find John and BK staring out the window in one of the white-leather couches in the enormous living room. He looks sad. He misses Sarah. I know John will never love me the way he loves her. And I know I don't love him as much as Sarah does. I decide to do the right thing.

"Hey, John, I have to say you something." I say, rather calm.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I don't think we should go any further."

"What do you mean?"

"John. I know you love Sarah. As much as I'd wish to be with you right know, I don't think I really love you. The only one that loves you for real it's her."

"She broke up with me, Six. It's over. She wants a normal life."

I take his face with my hands and stare at him. I say,

"No. It's not over. Sarah thinks she is doing the right thing. You just got to concentrate on the war. When it's over, you can go looking for her. Understand?"

"But-"

"But nothing John! I'm making more than and effort to say this to you. Now shut up, suck it up and let's go train. You can go looking for Sarah when we finish with Setrakus Ra."

He goes silent. I don't do the sweet loving Six for too long. He goes into his room and when he comes out he's in gym clothes like me. We go up to the roof and start training.

* * *

Marina/Seven's POV

I get up with a noise. Ella's at my side shaking me to wake up. I am all sweaty but cold.

"Marina! Please! Wake up! Wake up!"

She's nervous. I think I had a bad dream and she's trying to wake me. I can't remember it.

"What is it Ella? What happened?"

"You were talking in your sleep. You said something about Adelina and then you were talking about five."

"What? What did I say?"

"You first said something about Adelina, and then you were crying. I suppose you were remembering when she… um died."

She stops talking for a moment. She understands it's hard for me to hear it. But I want her to tell me what was I talking.

"What did I say about Five?" I ask.

"You said her to hang on to you, that she wasn't going to fall down if you grabbed her hand"

I look at her confused. I don't know what that means. Could she be falling off a cliff? Hanging from somewhere?

"Then you got mad and started to shout to her. You said she was a traitor. That she was with a Mog and then you asked him if some boy she was with her was called Sam."

* * *

"What? What does that even mean?" I say to her, more confused than before.

"I have got some theories. Wether you're having bad dreams, or you are developing a new legacy."

"And what could that be?" I ask curiously.

"I think it could be being able to communicate with the other garde seeing them- not like telepathy but actually being there with them."

I am confused. First of all, if it was a legacy, Why would number 5 be with a Mog? They destroyed our planet. They are the ones that hunt us down. Even if she was with a Mog, why only one? Why not an army of mogs? Could they be tricking her?

"Let's tell the others Marina, this could be important."

She's right. This is very important. I don't think it's just a bad dream.

I get up and get a cold awakening shower. I want to be all- energy for me to train today. We have to put everything in this. But- I know we won't be staying for too long. We have to go find five. She could be in danger.

* * *

Nine's pov

I am punching off a few Mog drones that Sandor bought when we lived here. Sandor. I begin to remember him. His blonde hair, and blue eyes. Such a ladies man. Like me. He told me my original Cepan was supposed to be someone named Daxin. He told me one night he tried to sneak out to a nightclub and stole Daxin's ID. Daxin wasn't alerted for one school to be destroyed when he was inside. He died the night that the Mogadorians invaded our planet. Sandor- being a student at the Lorien Defense Academy felt responsible for his death and took me as his adoptive Cepan. I know Sandor did the best he could. I got to go partying with him a couple times, but then he realized it was a bad idea- we were in the middle of an alien war. It was not the time.

I remember I asked him for advice when it came to girls. The only thing is I never was in love with them. But then I fell for the wrong. I fell in love with a hot girl named Emily- she had red hair and green eyes. She was beautiful. We spent some time together and she was really fun- but one night she took me and Sandor home to meet her parents. We ended up meeting the Mogadorians. They had offered her a lot of money to take us in. It was then I hated her. I then saw Sandor killed and that's when I realized I hated every single Mog that put their ugly feet on my planet and killed my people. I decided then that they should pay for all they destroyed.

I get back to reality. I stop punching the Mog drones. I am not in the mood anymore to train.

"Hey Nine, have you seen Six and Four?" Ella asks. I don't know how brave she is at the fights. She is just an 11 year old girl. She is wise and calm. Opposite from me.

"Hey- Nine, you there?" She asks again.

"Oh, yes, no I haven't seen them. But I'm pretty sure they're on Six's or John's room." I grin. I know what they could be doing. I know Johnny feels something about Six- she's hot.

"No, they're not there."

"What do you mean? I'll go looking in the roof". Perhaps they are training or fighting or kissing, I don't know.

I enter the elevator and go upwards. Then I open the door heading to the roof and check it all out. No. They're not here.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Don't forget to reeeeeviewww pleaase. It'll only take 1 minute. **

**Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as i get the time.**

**Isabella **


	6. Chapter 6- On the run

Chapter 6- On the run.

**Hey! So, i'm uploading the chapters fast. The book comes out like in a week or so- so i guess i'll upload a chapter or 2 every day from here. Five is going to appear soon. Does anyone want Sarah's POV again soon? Let me know. I'll might put her in the next chapter. I'll put more Marina/Eight scenes if you like. One review said that in the last chapter i had mistaken the girl Nine fel in loves with - that her name was Mandy or something. I'll fix it. anon321: Yes, i like your idea. Her teacher could be Devdan. Also, i have the perfect time to write this and study for exams. Who can't wait for The Fall of Five to come out? Comments in the review section!**

**I'm making this today from Six's, Eight's, Sam's, and Adamus' POV.**

**I hope you like this chapter. And one last thing- thesimpleterms: I LOVED chapter 10 of your one-shots. You should update soon!**

* * *

Six ́s POV

Everything happens so fast. One minute we were training in the roof and then another we are in a ship that drives so fast that everything becomes a blur. John ́s at my side trying to break off the special cuffs i assume they were created by the Mogs. We can ́t break them even with our special strength.

John is struggling to break off the cuffs that are wrapped around his wrist. Then- I have a brilliant idea. I use telepathy to contact John.

_John, use your Lumen and melt the cuffs. Then pretend to break them off as you come beside me. Then come here and help me._

He nods in agreement. Soon enough, he breaks the cuffs and comes beside me. It hurts a little but i manage to block the pain. After that, we are freed.

I grab Nine ́s stuff i grabbed from his chest. Then, a couple of Mogadorian soldiers come beside us. We are still. We can ́t fight them here.

_When they ́re gone, i will push the door and jump with you. The ship will explode then_. John says to me telepathically.

I whisper,"Okay."

When they are off from our sight, John turns the big handle at the airship ́s door and then quickly he grabs my hand and we jump. The Mogs don ́t have time to react. they watch us in horror as they realize the ship ́s about to explode. One jumps off but he quickly regrets it. He will die.

We hear a huge explosion and keep falling past the clouds. I grab John ́s hands again and become invisible. i know that more Mogs are waiting down land on one of the building ́s roof and run.

There are a dozen Mogs charging at us from the roof of the other building. John, with a rush, stops grabbing my hand and runs into the soldiers. They throw him cannon blasts but he deflects them all with telekinesis. I am still invisible. I manage to kill 10 of them and they quickly turn into a pile of black ash. After that John kills the last one. He sits in exhaustment. I see a Mog behind him. Before i can react, he shoots him in the back. John cries out in pain and falls to the floor. I took out his red bracelet for training. I regret it now. Without thinking i instantly use telekinesis to turn the cannon against him. I blast the canon to his chest. He turns into a pile of ash and quickly i turn over to John who has passed out. I have to get him out of here before more soldiers come. i have to save him.

I decide to rush over to a public zone. If there are more Mogs around they will never attack in public. I turn myself visible again and rush through the crowd. I have to get to the apartment. Otherwise John will die.

* * *

EIGHT'S POV

We are all out of our minds. We can't find John and Six. Did the Mogs take them? How did they know where we where?

I am looking for some note if they they left and where they where going. I look in the living room, the kitchen, everyone's room. Even in the bathrooms. Still nothing.

"Hey guys!" Nine says. "I might know where to find them!"  
We all rush to Nine. He is walking quickly across the living room and opening another

room. This is full of computers and big screens. Then he says,

"I have all the city's cameras hacked. I can look for them here." he says glancing at one of the big all- tech computer. He scans over a few ones and then clicks onto a camera that's watching a big crowd. He looks for John's or Six picture in the computer and commands it to recognize the faces in the crowd. A circle forms around two people and the screen automatically zooms in. There they are.

"I think John's passed out" says Marina, with a look of worry in her face. I realize that they maybe really were attacked by Mogadorians.

"I can teleport there, since it's a big crowd, people won't notice."

"It's too risky, the government could see it." Ella responds, serious.

"I can hide in the crowd- the cameras won't notice i'm even there." I say.

They all agree and i quickly disappear.

John's passed out. Six is worried but when she looks at me there is a look of relief in her face.

"Eight! Thank god you're here. Please take John. He's injured."  
"I can teleport you both." I say firmly. I am worried about him. He can't die.

I commence to feel the ground spinning and spinning but i know before it was a lot worse. After a second, we are back into the apartment.

Nine looks at John and instantly worries. I have not seen him like this ever. I know John's his best friend even if they are arguing all the time. Nine has a heart, after all.

!We put John in his bed and Marina starts to cure the big wound in his back. It is a large hole in the middle of it and has blood spilling from all over. It looks very bad.

"Guys, this is a big wound. I don't know if i'll be able to cure him."

"Cure him now, Marina." Six shouts. She has her eyes filled with tears and her nose is red. She's about to cry. I can tell by her expression that he loves him. How much she cares about him. I look at Marina. I don't know what i would do if that would happen to her. She is very important to me.

No. Eight, don't think that way I tell myself. Marina is nervous. I know she is not being able to concentrate.

"COME ON MARINA! Do it now!" Six yells again, making her more and more caught up in tears.

"I can't do it." Marina starts to cry. She is feeling guilty her legacy isn't working. I understand her. She needs to calm down in order to do this.

"Okay, everybody get out NOW." I say. "Marina can't concentrate if she is under pressure."

Six hesitates for a moment but then she rushes trough the room and slams the door. I catch a last glance of her and she's wiping tears off her eyes before she shuts it behind her. Everybody follows and closes the door slowly, unlike Six.

"I can't do it Eight! It just won't come out" Her hands are trembling and her fingers are filled with John's blood.

"Marina, breathe. You can do it. Just calm down. Breathe." I tell her in a calm tone. I catch up to her and put my hands over her shoulder. I start to run my thumbs up and down her shoulder's behind. I can see she is not tense anymore. She breathes deeply and exhales.

"I can do it." She grips her hands over John's injure and i can see the wound is slowly but effectively closing. Getting smaller and smaller everytime. After what about feels three minutes, the wound has disappeared. It looks like it was never there.

She glances over at me and starts to cry. I push her head over my chest and hug her.

"It's okay Marina, you did it." She is starting to calm down. I pass my hands above her head and then pass them down onto her hair. I start massaging her back so she relaxes.

Then, i grab her face and wipe off her tears with my thumbs. She looks at me relaxed and satisfied about herself. I smile at her and push my forehead against hers until we are nose to nose. I gently kiss her.

"I don't know what i could've done if John had died Eight, it could've been my fault."

"No, it isn't your fault Marina. It isn't your fault."

Six enters the room and takes a glance at John's back. She sighs in relief and looks over at Marina.

"Sorry, Marina, i didn't mean to shout to you like that. I was just worried about John."

"It's okay. You have all reasons to care about him and worry about him Six." Marina

responds.

John is still unconscious. Anyway, we are all relieved. And plus, we have to get out of here. the Mogs have found us.

* * *

Sam's POV!

"Dad! Wake up!" I shake him grabbing his shoulders. I have tried this for the past 3 minutes and he still doesn't wake.

"What is it?" Dad says. He finally stretches and sits in the bed. ! !"I forgot to tell you this. Adam called yesterday night." I respond.

"What are you talking about? I thought Adam died."

"No, apparently he isn't He called and said he was in a car full of Chimaera! He also said the Garde were at Chicago, he looked it up because while rescuing the Chimaera at a Mog's base in New York he peeked through one of the tech guys and saw it in a map thing." I say the words so fast i don't understand what is said.

!"I don't get nothing you say Sam. Please calm down and explain yourself."

" I say, that Adam is alive. He was with a car full of Chimæra at New York. He said he rescued them from a nearby Mog's base. Then, he stated that the Garde were at Chicago, that on the Mog's base at New York he saw it written on a map in the screen of a big computer." I say, calming myself down this time.

"Well, that's pretty interesting. We have to go and look for him." My dad says.

"Okay. Let's go to New York. Anyway, we are not far from here."

We pack our things from the hotel room we booked in 4 days ago. We have been resting and researching were the Garde might be. After the call last night, i knew where they where. But perhaps they're gone now. Perhaps they know someone found them. It could be impossible to track them down.

"Dad, what if the Garde found out they were found and they flew from there?" I ask.

"Perhaps we can use my hidden tablet." He says.

"What do you mean by 'your hidden tablet'?" I say, instrigued.

"I hid a tablet that tracked down the Garde. They have one too you know, i think they made it to the sundial."

I suddenly remember it. The day we went looking for the Sundial that had important things for John and the others there. I wonder if they found out how to use it.

"Dad, yes. They found it. I was there."

There's shock on his face. Then it turns into a smile and unexpectedly hugs me.

"Oh, thank god. I was hoping you someday found out about it and be the strong determined son i have today."

I feel happy. Even if we're on the run, we are not with Adam or the Garde, i can see there's a strike of hope growing in my chest. I have my Dad back. I can't believe we are the two here, hugging, after such a long time. I love being here with me and he with me. I missed my dad, Malcolm Goode, Earth hero.

Between this hugging and moment of happiness, Dad's phone rings.  
"Adamus!" he says.

* * *

Adamus' POV

"Malcolm! I'm alive!" I shout out, happy that it's finally Malcolm who answers.

"We are going to come and get you Adam. Stay where you are. We are not to far from there. We are just getting in a plane."

"My head hurts." I say, grabbing my forehead that's full of bruises and wounds. "I've been in a car crash."

"What? What happened?" He answers over the line with a preoccupied tone.

"I was in a car full of Chimaera, but they're not here anymore! The Mogs took them again!" I say, exasperated.

"But are you fine?" He says.

"Yes i'm okay. I'll meet you at a safe place. How about where i am, in the middle of driveway 27, heading east" I say.

"Okay, we'll be there. Don't move."

I am bruised, lightly injured, and i feel my hand's twisted. I look over to see it but i gasp in horror when i don't see it. I reach over to touch it and i feel it. What?

Then i realize it. i can't believe it. That's why the Mogs didn't catch me again. I was out of sight. Did One give me all her legacies? Why is it coming up right now?

I remember One. How i miss her. She's gone now. And all is fault of my people. They don't care about me. They don't even care about their people anymore. All they want to do with this planets is vanish all living things from them and the destroy them. Why, oh why?

In the middle of my wandering thoughts i feel something crawl up my pocket. It's Dust. He's here.

* * *

**So... what did you think? REVIEW and tell your friends. **

**Thank you thank you thank you all. :)**

**(If you want to tell your friends about my FanFic, i don't mind) **


	7. Chapter 7- Peru

Chapter 7- **Sorry for not updating earlier! I haven't got the time to write. I know that the Fall of Five is coming out on tuesday and it's impossible that i finish it by then. But, i will try to write as much as i can. In this chapter, there will be a Marina/Eight scene and on the next chapter i'll put Sarah's POV in. Five will come soon. **

**If you have any comments or questions for me, please review! :) **

* * *

Adamus POV

I can´t believe that One transferred more than one legacy to me. I am so excited to be able to become invisible. I remember that when i was a kid, when my dad was still smoother and less addicted to being THE general Sutekh, i had dreamt to be able to become invisible. He wouldn´t approve then. I now understand- he knew about the Loric people that had these powers. So, he would´ve think back then that I wanted to become Loric. Now i want. I don´t want to be a Mogadorian warrior. I want to be an honorable Loric.

Dust crawls out of my pocket and becomes a little puppy. I would´ve been preoccupied if he would have been gone. But if I had rescued the other Chimaera that would turn the war and there was no option my planet would win. I was so close to help the Loric people, but it slipped off my hands. But Dust is a sprint of hope. He likes me even though i am a Mogadorian. He is loyal.

I wait for what about seems half a day and they still haven't come. I know they have a long way to go but I am now hungry, bored, and most of all I want to talk to someone. I know I have dust but he doesn't speak the same language I speak. I begin to think about Dust, how he even managed to escape from the base at Dulce even though I had barely survived. I know I am dumb. My whole race is. If it weren't for Setrakus Ra I could peacefully be married, with kids and have a pet like dust. But no, that's not it. We have to fight and destroy all life around us. Yes, our planet is a dump, but there's no point on taking on other planets. We will do the same to them. And we wil destroy all life there Is in the universe. We are still dumb enough to vanish all resources when that's exactly what we need.

I stare over at Dust. He is bored too and he has already noticed my lack of sleep and exhaustion. He is shapeshifting into small animals and then bigger ones in order to amuse me. It works. I laugh when he converts into a duck. I think they are the most funny animals I have ever seen. They talk as if they were telling jokes. "Quack" I say, imitating Dust. I notice what it seems a smile. We have fun together. For the first time in my life, I have someone to talk to that doesn't object me or thinks of me as the odd man out. I finally can enjoy being myself.

I hear a car racing towards the driveway, but this time it's different. I glance over at the broken mirror and I catch a glimpse of Malcolm and his kid. They arrived.

* * *

Six's POV

"So, where are we going?" Nine says, with a faded tone. I know he doesn't want to leave. Me neither. This place is awesome. All the equipment Nine's cêpan used is amazing. During our rides to come here, we each told something about our Cêpans.

He told us that Sandor wasn't his real Cêpan, that it was because of him that Daxin, his real assinged Cêpan, had died. He told us that Sandor hacked the systems at Lorien and created fake ID's to enter nightclubs. This was useful here on Earth because he could use it for protection and hacking here, for the people on earth, was a very difficult thing. Nine told us that Sandor was very intelligent but also liked to party.

"I think we should go somewhere new, not in the states where the government can track us down so easily" Eight says, interrupting my thoughts.

"South America!" Ella exclaims, excited.

"I think that would be awesome, I like it there" I say. South America could be a very good place to go. From all the places I have been, one of my favourite is there. I like the different cultures and the landscapes.

Everybody agrees to the plan and we start to gather the most important things. The chests, Malcolm's tablet, some laptops that would be useful, and clothes we could use for the climate there. When we are all ready, Eight decides to teleport us there. It is safer, quicker, and he has already managed to take 3 people at the time. On the first ride, Marina, Ella and Nine go with him. Me and John are left. That leaves BK also. So two rides to get to South America. Eight doesn't know which country we are going to, but I like the idea of not knowing. It makes me more excited.

Before we teleport, Nine secures all the computers by erasing all types of information about us and everybody checks the rooms and cleans them with a special cleanser that erases all fingerprints, smells, and anything the Mogs could use to find us.

John is walking slowly but much better. After eating, he is much better. I was worried that he would die. But I knew it couldn't be that way. John has another fate. Then, my thoughts turn to Sam. Where is he? What have the Mogs done to him? I get furious at the thought. I am now angry at John. Why did he leave Sam with our enemy? When are we going to go find him? He isn't the only one that cares. I care about him too. If he is dead, I am going to be so angry at John that I won't talk to him even if we win the war and return to Lorien. I won't.

"Everybody ready?" Eight asks us all. We agree and he takes Marina and Ella's hand while Nine holds Marina's. He is smirking at Marina but then I realize the look on Eight's face. It's funny how Eight being the calm and peaceful one hasn't managed to like Nine yet. I still don't but he is more like me. After his Cepan died, he became full aware of everything and started to train to the point he was an expert. Like me.

They suddenly disappear and I'm left alone with John and BK. He looks at me and the second he does it I hug him so hard I think I might squish his heart out.

"Hey, what's that about?" Says John with an intrigued look. I am wearing the most ridiculous grin on my face and I sense my nose becoming red and tears covering my eyes. I quickly clean them up with my sleeve.

"I was worried you would die." I say, now sad.

"Oh, Six, no. I wasn't going to die. Marina was there, she was going to cure me." He says calmly, trying to make me less worried. It works. I nod and he smiles at me and grabs my chin, this time hugging me back.

"You're such a great friend" He says.

"You're too." I respond, still hugging him. Then I stop and the thought of Sam flashes through my mind. I stop smiling, sit back and slap John hard in one side of his face.

"Ow! What was that about, Six?" He says, looking puzzled while he rubs his cheek from the redness it has obtained.

"That's for Sam." I say to him.

Before John can say anything else, Eight appears.

* * *

Marina/Seven's POV

Eight has gone back to get Six, John and BK. I am lying on rock, the wind is dry and cold, and I am feeling dizzy. The light is so blinding that I don't manage to open my eyes. I think I am going to faint at any second. I glance around with a hand above my eyes but they keep forcing me to close them. They hurt. My head and ears hurt.

"Marina are you okay?" Ella asks. I turn around and see her, but not clearly. I am not feeling well at all.

"Hey, Marina, are you there?" She keeps saying. I can't respond. I am too lazy to talk right now. I want to sleep. I am cold.

"Ella, come here, let's wait for Eight to return. Marina is never well after teleporting. She just has to rest." I think it's Nine's voice. He is right. I have to sleep. I have to rest.

I lie down again but then Eight appears with Six, John and BK. I stare at him but quickly regret it. My eyes are now itching and dry and I think they are going to pop out of my face and light up with fire.

I manage to see Eight running towards me, but I can't bare the pain. I close my eyes and frown.

He lifts me up and I am now standing. At least my legs don't feel so weak.

"Marina, please. Look at me." He says with a worried tone. I open my eyes and find him looking right into my eyes, with a concerned feeling.

He grabs my hair and puts it behind my ear. I stumble forward. My legs are getting weaker. I almost fall into the plain rock but I am caught by Eight's strong arms, who is now grabbing at my waist. I sense something pouring from my nose. I reach my fingers towards it and sense it. When I look at my fingers, they are stained with blood. I am now feeling weaker. I cannot hear what Eight is saying to me anymore. I can't be awake anymore. I have to sleep. I close my eyes.

* * *

Sam's POV

We are beside a broken car in the middle of the driveway. My dad is stopping and when I turn around, I see Adamus with a lizard in his head.

"Malcolm! Hey!" I hear Adamus exclaim in excitement. He quickly gets out of the car and runs to our rented van. He thought of everything when he gave us the money we needed to stop at hotels, eat, and rent cars for transportation.

He rapidly gets inside the car and my Dad starts the engine.

"Malcolm! I developed a new legacy! I can turn invisible! And, I have a Chimaera too!" I turn over at my dad who has abruptly stopped the car. We are both shocked and turn over to him at the same moment.

"What?" My dad says, astonished.

"Yes, that's why they didn't get me. I was in a car loaded with Chimaera but they tracked me down and took them. One managed to stay. He is called Dust."

The Chimaera jumps out of Adam's pocket and turns quickly into a golden retriever. I smile at the thought. When we find John and Six and the other Garde, BK is going to have someone to play with.

"That's incredible Adam, that means that One transferred all her legacies." Dad says, smiling as wide as me. Adamus joins our smiles, but then quickly the smile starightens into a thin line.

"I wasn't able to save the Chimaera. Sorry Malcolm. That could've turn the war over."

"No, Adamus, you did the best you could. You rescued them by sacrificing your life. You could have died and you still chose to rescue them. You have done more than anyone could ever do for someone who isn't his own kind."

Adam smiles weakly. I think he is proud and disappointed and overwhelmed by the words of Malcolm all at the same time. He is, in fact, someone who I would be proud of. We quickly tune off the type of conversation and we come up with a plan.

"We have to go get my second tablet at Paradise." My dad says.

"It is the same as the Garde's. I know they would have it one day and I wouldn't be able to find them, so I made a second for me.

I always wondered what the tablet was. I know now that it is used to track the Garde. If John or one of the others has managed to turn it on, they could be all reunited now.

"So Paradise it is." I respond. We take off.

* * *

John's POV

We are all looking at Eight and Marina. Marina has fainted and is now on Eight's arms. He kneels and puts her down in the rocky floor. We are at what seems the Andes mountains.

"I know where we are." Six says.

"Yes, someplace in South America. But where?" Nine blurts out. He is desperate to know.

"We are in Peru. I have been here once." Six responds, awed by the sight here above the mountains. The climate's dry and cold, but I don't care. We aren't that high, that's why we can see the landscape.

"It's beautiful, but I'm cold. We have to go down and see if any of those huts are empty." Ella says. She is pale and shivering. I take off my hoodie and give it to her. She is small and might have a hard time if she doesn't warm up. Eight is carrying Marina once more and starts going down.

"Yes, I'm very cold too. We can't stay here. We can freeze to death." He says. I carry 2 of the chests and Nine and Six help with the other things.

As we go down the steep mountain, I can get a better look of the place. Up here, it's freezing cold but down it seems warm, with bright green grass and on the side there is a hut that seems abandoned. We have to get there and sleep. The teleporting has made me dizzy and tired too. The sun is setting at the horizon and we have to get there before dark, otherwise we could stumble on one rock and that would be my definite end.

After 1 hour or so of going down, we are at the very bottom. The climate has gotten warmer and warmer but it's still cold. We walk towards the hut that seems abandoned and once we are a few meters of there, BK runs inside. He turns into something small I can't see between the grass, and after about 30 seconds he comes out.

_The hut is empty. _He says and me and Nine understand his confirmation. We all walk a little faster and go inside. There is no floor, only grass. The rooms are separate walls but don't have doors and are just open to one another. There is no food, and there is one small window that isn't covered by glass. It's big enough for us to stay here for the night.

Nine groans in disgust. "I'm now regretting getting out of Chicago." He says. He drops the clothes and enters one of the many open rooms. He lies on the floor staring at the wall. He quickly falls asleep. I decide to do the same. I enter the "room" beside his and lie down in the floor. I put my hands behind my head and turn around. I see a spider crawling towards me, but I realize it's BK when he turns into a hamster. He crawls beside me and lies down too. I close my eyes and fall into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

Eight's POV

I am still holding Marina in my arms. She is still weak to teleport. Maybe it is because she didn't eat before we got here. I lay her down in some pile of straw that is in one of the rooms. I pass my hand through her face, starting with her soft cheek, and then caressing her bottom lip with my thumb. She's beautiful.

I sense her walking up. Relief runs through my veins. She's fine.

"Eight? What happened?" She says, sitting up. I quickly stop her.

"Stay lied down Marina, you fainted. We are in Peru, in a hut at the bottom of the mountains." I explain.

"God, I'm freezing cold." She says, still confused. I lay down next to her.

"Come, I'll warm you up." I say, pulling her towards me. She has her hands on my chest and I'm starting to feel warm too.

"Did you say Peru?" She says.

"Yes, now sleep Marina, you need it." I tell her, still cuddling around her. She falls asleep after 15 minutes and I slide out, but she doesn't let go. She has her arm wrapped around by chest and I have got my arm behind her head, as if making her a pillow.

I decide to stay there lied down with her, and I look over at the window that is on the room. The sky shows the blinking stars lighting up the night. I feel safe. Everything is silent and I'm grateful we will have one more night of peace. Still, this isn't going to last long. We have got to go looking for Five. We have to train. We have to do so many things that I am already tired at the thought. I decide to fall asleep too. Tomorrow will be an exhausting day.

As soon as I close my eyes, I am back at the Himalayas. I am with Reynolds my Cêpan and Lola. We are in a tent altogether but Reynolds is asleep. I am with one of my eyes open and I can see Lola is awake. She grabs a phone and starts dialing a number. I try to make her not notice that I am asleep. She is now talking to someone in whispers.

"We are almost there. Yes, I'll meet you tomorrow. How much will I get?" She says. My heart stops. I knew she was a traitor. I sit down to try to knock her down and wake up Reynolds and tell her we have to get out of here. But as soon as she sees me she is panicked.

"The boy heard me." I hear a few sounds over the phone but I can't hear them very well.

"Ok, I'll use that."

Before I can react, Lola takes a weird flashlight that looks slimmer than the others. She turns it on and directs it towards my eyes. The light is blinding. I shout in pain but I have quickly fallen asleep.

As soon as I open my eyes again, Marina is beside me, and I am lying in a pile of straw in the ground. _We're in Peru. _My mind tells me. I sigh with relief. What was that blinding light? What she said, I didn't remember it. Now I know. She used that light to force me to not remember what I heard. Why is it coming now? Perhaps it had a limited time. I am hot with and shaking. It's about to be dawn. I decide to fall back asleep.

When I wake, it's daytime. I shift gently to stand up but Marina wakes up by sensing my movement. She blinks at the light but then she has adjusted her eyes enough to see well.

"Did you sleep well?" She tells me.

"No, actually, I had a nightmare, more of a memory, I think." I tell her about what I saw and heard and my theory about the memory-erasing flashlight. She tells me she also thinks it's that and in the middle of the talking, Nine enters.

"Hey lovebirds, quit with the chit chat and come over here. We've got to organize a plan."

* * *

**So, what did you think? I think i might upload next chapter later today or tomorrow morning. Thank you for reading! Please follow or subscribe to this story if you want to read my next chapters. Don't forget to review too! **

**Isabella**


	8. Chapter 8- The Art of the Battleground

CHAPTER 8

* * *

Sarah's POV

"You can do it Sarah! You're stronger than that! Come on!" My trainer, a strange Hindu man that is called Devdan says to me.

"Okay, but I have to rest." I say, exhausted.

I have been several weeks training with him. He has come here looking for a place to stay because he wanted to find a peaceful place away from his country. He chose Ohio. Devdan is the most pacient man I have ever met. He wears a dark red tunic for our sessions. He teaches me indian martial arts. A few days ago he told me about "the art of self-defense" and "the art of the battleground." I now understand that everymove I make I must be calm and focused. I will only use it as an act of self-defense in case everything happens. He teaches me a lot of moves that I enjoy, but I am exhausted at the end of the day.

Since the school was destroyed, I have now homeschool. The school is being reconstructed but it'll take years and I won't be there by then. They days are dull, in the morning, I go and train with Devdan and then, my home teacher Monique comes and I study through the afternoon. At night, I fall asleep so early that my days are shorter everytime. But all of what I'm doing, I do it for John. Where could he be now? When can I find him?

I know that when Devdan says I have learned everything Is that I should go to him, because if I don't do that I will get killed. I have to come up with a plan when I end my lessons and take off. But what am I going to do with my parents? What will I tell them?

I go back to training with Devdan. I'm exhausted and sweating all over but I don't stop. I haven't been more determined to this. I want to be strong and not useless for when I'm on the run.

After we finish, Devdan makes me meditate. It relaxes me and makes me wash off all of my thoughts. The only thing that's stained in my mind is John. I can't wash him off.

He seems to know me since I was a little girl. He is kind, and pacient, and teaches very well. I asked him once about his life before he came to Ohio and he told me he was in the Himalayas, where he met a kid called Naveen. He trained him too, and he told him he was a fast learner. He described him as a boy with copper-toned skin and black hair. I thought of Eight, he described him as if he was Eight. I suddenly remember when he told us about his Cêpan being killed by a Mog in the Himalayas, and that he had stayed there for a long time. Could it be?

* * *

Nine's POV

"So, guys, what's the plan?" I tell everyone, still at the hut. We are sitting in the grass and we are sweating at the hot weather. The climate at the sierra really is changing.

"We've got to find five. Train. Find a place to stay. Eat, shower, and rest in real beds." Six says.

"Okay. But in what order?" John responds.

"I think we could go find a place to stay first. Since we are close to Machu Picchu there could be hotels near. Then, we eat, shower, and rest. After we do all that, we track Five down and when we find her, we train." Six explains.

"That seems like a nice plan. Does anyone not agree?" I ask.

"Yes, it's pretty good. Let's go." Eight replies.

We arrange a few things and take off. We start walking to civilization. We walk, and walk, and walk. We find some more huts but they are all empty. Finally, when we enter the last hut in the group, a woman comes out.

"Necesitan ayuda?" She says. I understand none of the words she says. But I know Marina does.

"Si, queremos llegar a Machu Picchu" Marina responds. I frown because the only words I understood this time where Machu Picchu.

"What does she mean?" I whisper to Six.

"She is asking where can we go to get to Machu Picchu."

They begin talking again in words I didn't know they even existed and when we are finished, the only thing I can understand from what Marina is saying, she says, _Gracias__. _

We walk out of the hut and begin walking again, this time Marina taking the lead. I catch up to her and start talking.

"You're sexy when you talk in spanish." I say, smirking. I want to see how bad Eight looks at me. If it weren't for Eight, I'd be cuddling with her yesterday.

"Shut up, Nine." Marina replies. I laugh a little. I love how people are annoyed when I tell them those things. They must think I'm a total jerk. Well, I am.

About 2 hours of walking and walking and walking I am bored and tired. I sit down and the others collapse too.

"We are close to Machu Picchu." Marina announces.

"Has anybody been there?" I say, trying to make a conversation. Nobody has. I feel weird going to a new place here in South America. In what feels so much of travelling, I sometimes think I know the whole world. When it comes to new places I love it.

When we are rested enough, we keep on walking. Soon after we stop and look. We have arrived at Machu Picchu, in Cusco, for what Six has told us. The view is astonishing. There is a green mountain and ruins of the Incas, a culture that was here in Peru a long time ago. Sandor once told me there was a Loric symbol here, indicating that the Incas had had help from our people. Anyway, we don't have much time to look because we quickly hop up in a train in our way to a hotel.

When we arrive at a hotel in Cusco, I go straight to the restaurant. I want to eat the whole menu. I am starving after a day of walking in the sun. Six, Marina and Ella join me. They are starving too. John and Eight decide to go and change because they are too dirty to go to dinner.

When I sit in one of the dining tables with Six, Marina and Ella, The few people that are dining there at the restaurant all look at us. We are stinking, sweaty, and dirty but I don't care. I just want to eat.

As I wanted, I practically devoured the whole menu. Here, the food is delicious and very different than we eat at North America. Here, it's a whole new thing. And I like it.

I'm in a room with Eight, and John while Marina, Six and Ella are on the room below us. The hotel has bungalows that have each one 2 floors for 10 people to fit in. I shower, change, and go to sleep on one of the 4 beds I have in my room.

When I wake up, everybody is asleep. I go over at the balcony to stare at the view. I had never been in a place so rural. I like the cities more, where there are skyscrapers and nightclubs and masses of people. I like places with lights in every colour and fast cars to drive in. Then, I remember my beige car that had all the equipment that it was smashed down by the Mogs at the Base in Dulce. I decide that when we get to a safe place and we can be able to settle for a few months there to train, I want to purchase a red ferrari with all the equipment we can get. But no. We've got to fit all in. We will have to purchase a van. Ugh.

I breathe the clean air that vents my lungs. I am relaxed, breathing in pure silence. But enough of that. I want to get some action. I decide to climb of the steep hills and brake a few rocks.

When I'm climbing up the green hill covered with grass, I see that there is something on the other side of it. I climb up to the top to find a group of Mogadorian soldiers walking down the Andes. With my enhanced view I zoom to the area where they are. I have to get John Eight and the others. We have to get out of here.

* * *

Adamus' POV

We are on the road. Yesterday was the same. Malcolm has been driving the whole day and we have only stopped at a fast food restaurant and a motel to sleep. We are heading towards Ohio. It's a long way from where we are. We cannot afford to take a plane because they might track us down easily.

Dust has fallen asleep on my lap in the form of a schnauzer. He likes changing forms into other animals. I sometimes get dizzy by how he changes so fast. But I'm still amazed. I never get bored.

On what seems an eternity, a day later of driving non-stop we arrive in Ohio. We decide that before getting into Paradise we should stop at a motel and get some rest. After eating, showering, and sleeping we drive off to Paradise. We arrive fast and soon enough we are at Malcolm's place.

"Dad, em, I forgot to tell you, Mom has married another guy."

"I thought of that Sam. Don't worry. I have had plenty of time to think about this. It's fine" Malcolm says with a sad look on his face.

We are at the yard of his house and Sam shows us the way towards a sundial. He somehow opens it and we get in.

Inside, there is a giant skeleton and a room with several piles of papers and boxes and many old things. This place is a mess, but it must contain a lot of important stuff.

Malcolm tells us to look for a white tablet somewhere in between this piled up things.

I look and look and look but I can't find it anywhere. I'm not that pacient. I am now stressed and desperate to find the tablet. Sit down in a wooden chair. It breaks when I sit down.

"Careful Adam!" Sam says. When I step up, I see that when I broke the chair in half, another material inside it hadn't broke. It was the tablet.

"Dad! We found it!" He exclaims.

"I know you did." He says, wearing a smile.

"Why did you make us find it if you already knew where it was?" I say, puzzled, and a little angry from all the stress it produced me.

"I wanted to know how smart you are." He says. Well, I'm not that smart to sit in a chair that breaks in half.

We take the tablet and Malcolm takes a while to check on a few things. He takes a device that looks like an iPod, those who sell here in Earth, and then he grabs a gasoline tank. He pors it all over his stuff and when we are out, he throws a match through the hole.

"DAD! Why did you do that?" Sam says, worried.

"In case the Mogs find it. It wouldn't be safe. I already collected all that was important." He nods sadly and we get back to the car. I sigh only at the thought of how bored I am going to be when we are back on the road again.

We stop at the motel room once more.

"Why are we stopping here again?" I ask, confused.

"I have to plug the tablet for it to charge, and that black device too."

"What does the black weird Ipod does Dad?" Sam says.

"It tracks down Mogs." Malcolm replies. What? How could people do this? Even my people can't use this technology. If they had, all of the Loric would be dead.

We get into the room we rented yesterday and Malcolm grabs a few things from his backpack.

He has a cable with a triangular end on it and puts it into the plug in the wall. He inserts the triangular-end thing into the tablet and it lights up. Suddenly, it shows a high-definition map of earth. There are 6 dots in Peru and 1 dot in Jamaica.

Sam counts the points with his fingers. He looks confused.

"What? There are seven points here." He says.

"That's impossible, there are only 6 Garde left." I reply, as puzzled as him.

All of a sudden, Malcolm smiles.

"That means the second ship made it with another Garde and another Cêpan."

I suddenly remember what Rex, my only friend from Mogadore, had told me. There was a second ship that came from Lorien loaded with Chimæra. The 10th Garde was on that ship.

Sam looks astonished. He is wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. I also can't believe it. My people don't know there is a tenth Garde. I am happy that for once Mogadore doesn't know that there is someone else.

We all stare at the screen. The point that was on Jamaica is now on West Virginia.

"How… how did it do that?" I ask, shocked.

"I believe it's teleporting. One of the Garde must've teleported from Jamaica to West Virginia. We have got to get there now." Malcolm says.

* * *

John's POV

"John! Wake up! You've got to wake up!" Nine shouts, shaking my shoulders like crazy.

"What's happening? Why are you so desperate?"

"Mogs! They're coming! You've got to wake up and kill them with me!"

I jump up of my bed. Mogadorians. They found us already.

"What? How is it possible?" I ask.

"I know how they did it. One of the many tourists in Machu Picchu took a picture and we where in the background. We are never going to touristic places again. Now let's go." Six answers.

We gather out chests and gather up in a circle. We are ready to teleport when all of a sudden there is a massive explosion on the door.

"I can only take three people at a time!" Eight shouts. Mogadorians are coming and charging towards us.

"Take Ella, BK and Six first!" Marina shouts. They all gather up and disappear with the rest of the things.

The Mogs look puzzled. They don't know that teleportation exists yet.

"No idea where they went, huh?" Nine says mockingly.

"Shut up or I'll make you suffer your death." A Mogadorian soldier says, blasting Mog cannons at us. Marina runs forward towards the Mog and cuts its throat with a Loric blade. Before the Mog can react he drops his weapon and turns to ash.

"Now you shut up." She says at the pile of ash. Nine smirks and turns to his pocket. He pulls his red staff out and it quickly stretches and changes colour. Next thing that I know, he has killed 5 Mogs. I am also fighting more of them as they quickly turn to ash.

"John, move!" I hear Nine shout out.

I turn around and see a bright purple lazer coming rushing towards me. Before I can react, Marina runs in front of me and the purple lazer hits her. She shouts out in pain and kneels from the throbbing. Nine finishes the Mogs that are left and Marina is lying on the floor crying.

"Marina, why did you put yourself in front of me?" I tell her, trying to distract her from the pain that she is feeling right now.

"You're stronger than me, John. If you die I won't be able to be as twice as strong as you."

After she finishes saying it, she cries out in pain louder this time. When I turn to see were here wound is, I see a giant hole in her belly. Blood is flooding out of it as she cries out in pain more. I put my hands over her wound but my Legacy isn't working. It comes and goes, and at this awful moment, it is gone. I need it now but it doesn't come. I am trying harder to cure her when suddenly I feel a punch in my back as I feel the wind is knocked out of me. More mogadorians have come. Where is Eight? He has to get her now. Marina is still resisting the agony.

As I recover my breathing, I see a Mog directing a cannon at me. He shoots is towards me but I know I have to save Marina. She is dying because of me. I manage to stop the cannon blast. As I do, I stand up, and shoot it towards the Mog that threw it. I power myself up with my Lumen and I am now stronger than ever. That's when I light myself up in fire and start to throw fireballs at the Mogs coming. Nine appears out of nowhere and carries Marina to a place where the Mogs aren't targetting.

Eight appears. I go rushing towards him as I extinguish myself from the flames. He grabs Nine's hand and mine. He looks scared to death.

I open my eyes and find myself in the middle of an island. I am lying in white sand as I hear the calm waves welcome me into this land. I suddenly remember what just happen and jump up. I remember Marina being hit by that purple lazer. Her crying out I pain. I look around and find her next to the beach lying there. She is no longer crying out in agony.

I run over to see Eight beside her, crying.

"Marina, wake up please." He says to her in dispair.

I put my hands in her wound and start concentrating. My iciness doesn't go charging toward my fingers. My legacy still isn't working.

"Marina. Please don't go." Eight is still kneeling by her side, looking ashen with worry. He is grabbing her hand tightly and is kissing her fingers.

"Eight, don't worry. I'm just tired." She says, barely concious.

She starts coughing loudly and she is beginning to get paler and paler. She has lost a pool of blood and my legacy won't come. I have to concentrate better.

"Marina, no, no. Don't sleep. Stay with me, Marina, stay with me." Eight is now staring at Marina's eyes.

I suddenly feel an excrutiating pain at my ankle. A new scar is begging to form. Marina's dying.

I hear Eight roar with pain too. Marina's now stopped coughing and is hardly breathing. I take a deep breath and suck in the pain. I clear my mind from all thoughts and try to concentrate as hard as I can. I suddenly feel the burning of my skin penetrating my clearing thoughts. I concentrate harder. I try. And try. Surprisingly, the iciness feeling is running down my shoulders until it comes to my fingers. I press down in her wound as she is still lying unconscious in the shore. I breathe. All I can think about is the beautiful memories of Lorien, the day before the invasion, and pretend it never happened. I imagine myself in Lorien with my grandparents and the memory of my parents. Sarah is beside me, and we are holding hands while walking towards the grass. I breathe again.

My scar is beginning to disappear. It is shrinking and shrinking and everytime I feel less pain. I am curing Marina. I concentrate more and more. I think again of Sarah. Of Lorien. Of Henri. I feel happy and we are all around a fire sitting down and tellign stories. We are not being hunted by the Mogs. We are in peace.

When I open my eyes, All I can sense is Marina's blood in my fingers. The incredibly big wound she had in her belly is gone. Suddenly, Marina opens her eyes abrubtly and she gasps as if the life would have returned to her body. I see Eight grabbing her hand again with tears of happiness rolling down his face. I have never seen him cry. But I'm sure I would be like that if Sarah was the case.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm uploading more chapters tomorrow or later today. If you noticed, this is my longest chapter yet. If you want to leave any comments or questions or anything you want me to write, REVIEW :D Please please review... if you do, i'll answer ANYTHING you want me to (about the story, obviously) and if you want to know what happens i might give you a hint. Please keep reading, and if you follow or suscribe or put my story as favourite i will go and read you fanfics. :)**

**Thank you,**

**Isabella**

**P.s. review.**


	9. Chapter 9- Five

CHAPTER 9- **Here it is! I'll maybe upload another chapter today (maybe two more). Thank you for your reviews! Please keep wirting them because it's what keeps me writing. Don't forget to do it after you finish this chapter. If you have any questions, send me a PM and i'll answer as soon as i can. I know that in the fall of five Five's male. :/. I wanted Five to be a _she_. That's why i'm putting Five as a girl here in my Fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**There will be a lot of action in the next chapter :)**

**Don't forget to write a reviewwww**

* * *

Adamus' POV

We are at the driveway once more. I'm not bored on the car anymore. I'm going to meet a Garde. It's like human people, wanting to meet that famous singer, Demi Lovato? One Direction? Yes. It's like that. I am too excited to pull off the smile on my face.

How will he/she look like? Would it have the same powers as me or better? I am feeling like a human. Unexpected, but true. I should be worried that the Garde would kill me but I don't care. I want to meet him/her as soon as possible.

I fall asleep. When I wake, we are at a road and the landscape totally changed. Are we in West Virginia already? How many hours did I sleep through?

I pat Sam's shoulder, and as soon as I do it he is sitting straight ready for any danger. _Oh, what a human. _I think. They are weaker than Loric and Mogadorians together but they still want to fight. I like that about them.

"Are we in West Virginia already?" I ask Sam, excited to know if we are close to the Garde.

"I think so. I'll wake my Dad." He answers.

We are parked alongside one of the many driveways we have driven through and I start to tingle with anticipation. I can't believe that I'm that excited to meet someone who is an enemy to my own planet.

"Okay. We have to turn on the tablet and hope that Garde still hasn't moved from West Virginia." Malcolm says.

We all gather up as we see the tablet spring into life. The green dot is still at West Virginia. A relief sensation courses through my body. I waited for this moment for so long.

We drive towards a few roads to get to a tiny city as we go approaching each time more to the dot. We are now a few meters from it. Where is he/she?

We stop at a grill. There is plenty of people. I put my sunglasses on and my hoodie up for the people not to see any of my alien characteristics. I nervously scan for the Garde between the people in the crowd. But I can't tell who it is. Suddenly, I feel a person pass discreetly beside me. When I turn around, I can't see the hair. The person has its hoodie up like me. I decide to turn and go and follow him or her.

As I glide through the cement path, the person starts quickening its pace. I somehow sense it's one of the garde.

We enter an empty alley as the person turns around and shoots a light so bright I shut my eyes closed. I shout but quickly quiet myself down to not grab attention.

I stomp my feet as hard as I can. I can see now that my strength has returned. The Garde falls to the floor and bangs her head with a trash can. Oh. I hit a Garde. I can't believe it. I instantly feel guilty and run towards her, who is a bit conscious.

"Hey, are you ok?" I say, sounding calm but worried at the same time.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" She asks.

"I am a Mogadorian but I am here to help you. I'm with your team. Please believe me."

"How can I believe you?"

I turn invisible and visible again. "Number one gave me her legacies. I helped her before she died."

"And who are you with?" She asks me again.

Before I can answer Malcolm and Sam are grabbing her hands to pull her up. She shoots herself with her light that lies in her hand and is quickly recovered.

"Malcolm Goode." She says.

"Hello, you must be…?" Malcolm asks her.

"Five. But call me Lexi."

* * *

Eight's POV

Air returned to my lungs. My heart started beating again. Marina woke up.

Afraid tears start sprinting out her eyes. I swipe them clean and kiss her passionately.

"I could've…"

"You could've. But you didn't. It's alright." I try to calm her down. She is shaking nervous. I know that feeling. When she healed me in the fight with Setrakus Ra at New Mexico, I had little time to assume what happened. I remember how shaky I was when I was cured. It's the after-shock.

"Where are we at?" Marina asks, still lying on the humid white sand.

"I don't know, I just thought of a beach." I say.

"By the blue of the ocean we must be at the Caribbean." I finish my guessing.

I pull Marina on her feet but she still feels dizzy and her legs are shaking. I carry her.

"What you did was very brave." I tell her.

"I knew John had to live. I know he is stronger than me and if I died he could train enough to obtain as much strength as mine and his."

"Don't think that. You are very strong too." I say rather angry that she doesn't think of herself as good as us. I know she didn't train back in Spain, but who is who to judge her? She doesn't know the legacies that are awating to be born on her.

We arrive at the place where Ella, Six, Nine and Four are. Even Nine doesn't grin at the sight of me carrying Marina. I realize he was worried about her too. Ella has still tears streaming down her tiny face as Six is embracing her. When I sit Marina down, they both go and hug her and smile.

"Thanks man. The scar was already burning on my ankle. I didn't know how you even did that." I say to John.

"With a little help from Lorien itself." He says proudly. I know that the light and energy there still is in Lorien gave him that strength by just thinking about it.

"Where are we, by the way?" Nine asks at everyone.

I pull out the tablet there is in one of the bags and turn it on. We are somewhere on the caribbean. I zoom in and see we're in Turks & Caicos islands.

"We've got to settle in a hotel and then fly to Miami in order to get to the USA." I say.

"And were is Five?" I hear Ella ask.

"She's in West Virginia."

"What? How could she get there so fast? Last time I checked she was in Jamaica." Six tells.

"I guess she has the same legacy as me." I respond.

We pack the tablet and we have still the laptops, the chests, and the loads of money that Nine always has equipped.

"Ok, so where to?" I ask, carrying 2 chests.

Six tells me there is a hotel near and we get walking. When we get there, we are exhausted and hungry. We book 3 rooms for 2 people to sleep in each one.

"Ok. Here's the deal. Because me and John are single, we are going to go to the same room. Six and Ella too. Eight and you Marina should be in a room together." Nine says, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

We all agree and get our things ready. While Marina checks in one of the laptops for news or photos I shower. The shower is relaxing. It takes all my stress away. The stress of Marina almost dying. The stress that we don't find Five yet. The stress that we haven't trained yet either. We have to go and find Five fast before the Mogadorians can find her.

"Eight? Did you finish showering?" Marina yells, as if she wanted to show me something. I put on a towel around my waist and get out of the room still soaking.

"Yeah, what is it?" I say.

"Um…. i…." I grin. I know she is nervous about me soaking wet and with a towel hanging around my hips. But I don't mind. She shakes her head as if trying to shake the thought out and tries again.

"The attack at Peru has gotten in the news." She says, not surprised.

"What does the article say?"

"They say that there was a very big explosion and that they think it was a gas leak. And that we died inside." She answers, as if she was not worried.

"Why aren't you worried that we are in the news?" I say, confused.

"Because it's a pretty good cover story." She closes the laptop and goes into the bathroom.

When we are all gathered up in the restaurant, we eat and nobody talks. Everybody is famished.

"What hour is it?" I ask to everyone.

"It's noon." John says.

I am confused by the time zones. Teleporting _is_ confusing. A great idea comes to my mind.

"Why don't we have fun today? We have to take advantage of this moments."

Nine joins my smile and he looks too excited to be real.

"Okay then, I'll buy my swuimsuit. Who wants one?"

Everybody stands up the table and we go to buy swuimsuits for the boys and bikinis for the girls. How will Marina look in a bikini?

After an hour, we return to the hotel to get changed. Marina isn't in my room anymore. I glance over to the telephone and call her.

"Hey, why aren't you here?" I tell her.

"I'll go down to the beach with the girls." I can sense her smile over the phone. She wants to impress me.

When we are all down at the beach I see that BK has turned into a dolphin and is swimming further in the water. Marina and Six are at the shore. I look at Marina. Wow. She is in a red bikini that suits her perfectly. Her long brown hair is falling further down her shoulders. And her green eyes gleam in the sunlight.

"Hey Eight, looking at your girlfriend's ass?" Nine blurts out smiling.

"No, Nine, i'm not" I respond

"Well, if you aren't, I am." His smile widens even more. I think I'll explode from the anger and punch him right in the face. He falls down but no one notices.

* * *

Six's POV

I turn over to look at the beach. I see John, Eight and Nine standing up. The three of them have six-pack and strong muscles. But, John is the best. I like more of the guys with blonde hair and clear eyes. John's like that. I quickly wash off my thoughts. I know I'm not like that.

"Hey, Marina, I think Eight's staring at you." I say giggling. She blushes.

We all have a really nice time during the afternoon. We have never been like this since… I can't remember. I love having at least one day with my thoughts in another place. We spend the afternoon laughing and telling jokes and swimming in the sparkling turquoise ocean. This is a moment that I'll never forget.

Adamus POV

I wake up. I am in another car, much more luxurious. I glance around. My mind comes and goes out of focus. Where am i? I look who in front. A girl is driving. No. Not a girl. That's Five, or should I say Lexi?

Beside me, there's Sam. He is petting Dust who is now a schnauzer, like before. I like schnauzers. I try to focus a little more. Where am i?

"Where am i?" I manage to say those words out loud.

"We're in Lexi's car. We are driving south to Virginia. The we'll take a plane to Florida."

"Whose Lexi?" I ask, still confused.

"She's number Five." Malcolm joins the conversation.

"What happened?"

Sam explains everything. Five, or Lexi knocked me down before they could say anything. Then they explained to her that I wasn't a threat and after they put me in this car and she started driving.

I have still my eyes closed. Whatever Five did to me, she is strong. We stop at a fast food restaurant. When Five gets out of the car, I finally can see how she is physically.

As soon as she steps out of the car, I'm stunned. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has long, blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her eyelashes are long and her skin is perfect. She is wearing shorts, and a sexy leather jacket. I am shocked by her.

When she glances at Sam he blushes. He must feel the same way as I do.

"What is it with the Loric that they are so beautiful?" I whisper to Sam.

"I don't know, Adam, but whatever it is, I like it." We exchange smiles and after dinner we are back on the road again to the airport.

"Were's you chest?" Malcolm asks Five.

"The mogs have it. But don't worry, nothing's inside."

"What do you mean?"

"Before they took my chest I grabbed all things from it and put it in a safe place. The Mogs don't know it's empty. Therefore, they don't know that I don't have all my things."

"And where's your Cêpan?" Sam asks

"She isn't here anymore." Five responds with serious tone.

There is silence for about an hour. After that, we board on a plane with fake ID's and fake passports.

"Why are we heading to Florida?" I ask Malcolm.

"We'll find the others." Five answers. I blush when she speaks. She has a sexy raspy voice. If I were Loric, I would marry her for sure.

We board on our plane. Malcolm turns on his iMog before takeoff and it starts to vibrate. I know it's me. He does a few arrangements and it becomes silent.

"Why did it stop?" I tell Malcolm.

"I deactivated it. Now it will detect every Mogadorian except you."

We start flying. A tall man with a black hoodie is walking towards the bathroom. Suddenly, the device starts beeping loudly.

Malcolm is as pale as paper.

"What is it Dad?" Sam asks preoccupied.

"We are on big trouble."

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know immediately. English isn't my first language but i try my best. Please follow this story or me/ Send me a PM or suscribe! **


	10. Chapter 10- All together

**Hey! so- this is my next chapter. It has a lot of action and it might be a little harsh. Please, don't stop reviewing. This is the only thing that keeps me writing. I love your reviews and comments and advices. If you have any questions for me ask me by sending a PM. Okay, so Sarah's POV is going to appear in this chapter. It is very short but you'll guess when is it that John and Sarah will be together again :). Who can't wait for the fall of five to come out? I can't. I already preordered the book on istore and had bought all the lost files with my new gift card :D **

**Thanks for reading. Don't stop reviewing. **

**PD106: Where did you get that spoiler from?**

**I'll try to uplad next chapter as soon as i can!**

* * *

Sam's POV

I feel as if time had stopped. We are all looking at the tall man walking slowly towards the bathroom. It's a Mogadorian soldier. We are trapped.

I whisper to Five who's at my side.

"What do we do?" I ask her.

"We have to jump from the plane immediately."

"The plane will light up in flames and all these innocent people will die, don't you get that?" I tell her, furious.

"Yes, I get that. But there's no other option but to jump if you want to see your Garde friends again, Sam."

Adamus and my Dad are nervous. They know we have to jump.

"I have an idea." My dad says out of his shock.

"We jump out of the plane with the Mog. Then, Five will use telekinesis to steady the plane."

"It'll still go up in flames." Five responds.

Suddenly, the Mog comes out of the bathroom charging at us with a cannon. He doesn't care about these people seeing this. They all look at him scared and one baby starts to cry at the sight of the soldier. He turns to see the kid and shoots him with his cannon with no mercy. The people on the plane are shocked and the mother has a look on dispair in her face. Oh no. This is about to get really ugly. The sad mother is crying and the other people on the plane are either hiding and others are standing up to defeat the Mog. The mog charges at them and shoots all of them. They must think he's a terrorist.

They Mogadorian keeps shooting at people and telling them to shut up. The plane is chaos itself. Everybody is screaming or crying and others are lying on the ground dead.

When the Soldier sees Adam, His eyes widen. Then he shoots him but Five is able to deflect the bullet. She is now saving people but she realizes it's useless. When we jump this place will go up in flames.

"We have to Jump!" Malcolm says.

There is a terrorized kid with his Dad and they are hiding in one corner. Other than them, all the people are dead. I decide to take them with us. The Captain is now alerting the people but he doesn't know they're all dead. Suddenly, the Captain stops speaking. They've killed him too. There is more than one Mogadorian soldier.

Suddenly, the plane starts to descend rapidly. I take my Dad by the hand and Adamus is picking up the little kid that is 3 or so years old. His dad follows us and Five is behind. We open the emergency exit door and jump.

As we are falling, we hear a loud explosion. The plane has converted into pure flames and is falling down. When I look down, I realize we are about to splash into the ocean.

I go down and down and down into the water. When i stop crashing into the water I begin to float to the surface. The ocean terrorizes me. Sharks. Whales. Big fish. I don't like it. I am panicking before I get to the surface. When I get there, I start to breathe and cough. I look around. My dad is close to me but I can't see Adam or the kid, or his dad. Five isn't here either. Suddenly, the boy's dad surfaces and starts to shout his son's name.

"Daniel! Where are you? Daniel!" He yells. The boy comes out of the water. I see his father swimming as fast as he can to get him. When he finally gets by his side he hugs him and he starts to cry. I feel so sorry for them. They are innocent people who aren't involved in any of this yet they suffer too. I hug my Dad too. Five appears out of nowhere and I see that Adam's passed out. She hands Adam to Malcolm while she approaches the dad and his scared son.

"It's okay sir. We'll take you to a safe place. Where do you live?" Five asks him trying to calm the man down. It doesn't work. The man is shocked.

"How are you going to take me?" The man asks, worried as hell.

"There's no time to explain. Where do you live?" Five is more stiff this time.

"I live in California with my son. How does that matter anyway?" He says, angry.

"I'll take you there. Just relax and close your eyes."

They disappear. Short after that, Five comes to our rescue.

"Same to you guys. Close your eyes and relax."

I feel dizzy. I am lying somewhere dry. I am not in the middle of the sea anymore. My head hurts. My legs are wobbly.

Five is shaking my shoulders. I open my eyes and we are on Virginia again. Adam has woke up and my dad is still lying on the floor but breathing. I sit down.

"What just happened?" I say, surprised.

"Mogs where on the plane. They killed all the plane but us. They have now gotten on my nerves. They killed a baby. Do you know what that means?" Five says.

"yes.. I think my people…"

"Shut up or I'll cut your throat out Adamus!" She shouts. Adam is now afraid of her. I'm too. God, she's hot-headed.

My dad manages to sit down and tries to calm her down. He opens his mouth to speak but he quickly shuts it. He knows it's no use.

We pass the rest of the afternoon lying there, trying to recover ourselves from the teleporting. When we are all right dad suggests going to rest somewhere and then teleport to where the rest of the Garde are.

* * *

Sarah's POV

It's nearly summer. I am going to travel with my mom and dad. Devdan is also taking a trip back to India to meet up with old friends of his. I miss travelling. I miss the adrenaline. Mark has been keeping its distance from me but we are friends now. After what happened with John he cleared his mind and now he's good and he's not a jerk like before. He helps me with buying the groceries and carries the bags.

Training is harder and harder everytime but I enjoy it. I am becoming and expert at this. With Devdan being such a good teacher I am learning fast. But it's not enough. Every night I lay down in my bed and I pass hours thinking of John. I want to know where he is, what is he doing, and I want to go with him. I don't care if it's not my fight.

We are going to New York. I always dreamed to go there. I will take amazing photographs of the skyscrapers and I'll forget about the world for a while. I'll go to Broadway and see the musicals, I'll go shopping with my mom, I'll go walking with my dad. I look forward to the trip. It's only one week until we go.

The FBI has left me alone. They can't take any further information about me because they have it all. Setrakus Ra won't be able to torture me anymore because I have given everything. Perhaps I'll be safe for a great while. My homeschool teacher has arrived. Ugh.

* * *

Marina's POV

Eight's asleep beside me. I open my eyes and while he's still sleeping I kiss him on the cheek. He looks so relaxed and peaceful when he's asleep. I sit down and grab one of the laptops Nine equipped just before we left Chicago.

There is news about a plane crash that headed from Virginia to Florida. They say it was a terrorist attack and there were not any survivors. Now I grab the tablet and see the dot has moved from where it was in the ocean to Virginia again. That's the spot the plane crashed. Five was on that plane. But, fortunately she survived.

Ella enters my room and we watch TV together. After all, coming to earth wasn't so bad. Apart from the fact that we are in a war I like the shows and the different arts the humans perform. They are creative.

After everybody is up and ready to leave, Nine suggests a destination.

"We can go to my apartment in New York City, it's much safer than the one at Chicago's."

"Yes, I'll guess we could do that, but we have to find Five first."

* * *

Eight teleports us to Virginia. The point is near us, but we can't quite figure out where it is. As we enter a motel the tablet starts to beep. But then we sense something.

We turn around and see nothing. We keep going. I have the feeling we are being chased by someone.

"Guys, um, did you check for bugs in the hotel room at Turks & Caicos?" Ella says.

Everybody stops. Nobody checked. We turn around to see Ella but she isn't there. Then we hear her scream.

"Ella! Where are you?" I shout.

Six has turned invisible. I try to go and follow her but decide to go the other side. John, Eight and Nine are with their backs against one another in a triangle preparing for what's to come. BK turns into a snake.

I find Ella in one corner. A Mog is about to slash a blade through her neck and cut her head but I manage to grab him by the throat. I want to know if he knows something about her. Maybe he already knows.

"What do you want with my friend?" I yell at him.

"Oh, it's just a human don't you see? That little girl shouldn't be here!" he laughs. I would be the one laughing right now at his stupidity. _Actually, He's one of the Garde, you idiot. _I want to say. Before he can laugh one more time I rip his head off and steal his cannon. When I return to the lobby it's only us. We manage to take the fight to the parking lot. We don't want any dead humans.

Eight turns into a lion and bites 3 or more Mogs as they quickly turn to ash. Nine is with his red staff that elongates and turns itself to a green colour. He quickly passes a black ball to John as he bounces it and turns purple and opens. It sends tiny blades across the area. 15 Mogs are hit and they quickly bathe the parking lot with their ash. With my telekinesis, I manage to aim some cannons towards their own owners. The blast sends tiny pieces of black ash all over the air. Disgusting.

Ella has turned into a 17-year old and is fighting with us. She is good at it. Meanwhile John lights himself up on fire and vanishes all the Mogs that are left. Suddenly, a piken jumps off the roof of the motel and lands in the parking lot perfectly. Eight is gone to collect the chests, Nine has gone to fight more Mogs at the entrance and Six is fighting with me. John and Ella are nowhere to be seen.

The piken starts flying and takes Six with its claws. With my telekinesis I manage to stop the piken and hold it in place. I jump into a car and jump with an intent to reach Six's hand. That's when I start to lift up from the air. I am reaching Six slowly. Am I flying? I tell myself, disconcerted. When I manage to grab Six's hand the piken is already ahead of me. He throws Six into the floor and she lands in a car breaking all the glass there is. I mount into the Piken but it also throws me away like a frisbee. I manage to stop gliding through the air and see a blue-eyed and blond girl standing in the piken's head and stabbing it in the eye. It quickly turns to ash as the girl lands on her feet above a still not destroyed car. The Mogs have disappeared. But in a short time they'll be here.

We all gather up at the lobby that is now with cracked walls and broken windows. I see a boy about my age and his dad. His dad is badly wounded. His leg is pouring blood and I see he is having a hard time breathing. I rush over to him. I heal him fast enough.

"Six!" I hear the boy say. That must be Sam Goode.

He rushes over to Six and gives her a kiss. Six looks shocked.

"Oh God. I can't believe it." She seems serious at first but then she smiles. I know she missed him as much as John did.

"Ok guys, let's get out of here now." Eight says.

Six is still watching Sam as if he was Loric. Sam's smile is getting wider and wider at the sight of Six.

"Wait, where are John and Ella?" I ask. From all this scene nobody noticed it. They walk through the door that enters the room and they are carrying the chests and backpacks and all the equipment.

Eight has a gash on his cheek. Ella is unharmed. She is more smart and has more reflexes than I thought. She is back in her 11-year old form as I know her.

Suddenly, a Mog that has no weapons appears from out of the room. I throw him a piece of broken glass but stops It with telekinesis. Wait. What?

Everybody has its jaw-dropped. The Mogadorian soldier has legacies. Nine decides to charge at him with his staff when Malcolm says something.

"He's on our team."


	11. Announcement

This is not another chapter- just going to say that i'm making a new story from the end of "The Fall of Five"! I've got plenty of time now because i'm on vacation and my exams are over :)

Spoiler: I will not revive Eight :(. As much as i wanted to, i realized it's not possible because the scar has already burned. But this story will not disappoint.

Thank you for taking the time of reading this, I'll update very soon.

Isabella

* * *

**If you have any questions, review and i'll answer them right away.**


End file.
